gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tama63/Archive/8
Request hey tama can u make a "@Admins" sign for the answers wiki please the font that green runner page has? prutty please? Request Can I have a Fan GM Ghost please? Thanks, ''Edgar'' From I need help... I need help with this pic I made. All I need you to do is add it to User:Jason Yelloweagle/wikia.css cause I don't know how to lol. Just put it on Jack's. Here's the pic Thx Birthday Stpehen's birthday is tomorrow. Can you make a graphic for the page tomorrow? Thank you so much for helping me with the image.-- 14:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It is? HAPPY B-DAY STEP!!!! Ok i saw the comment on my page thank you. All this time i always wanted to join this wiki now im on it. I would start to help with the wiki but i got a hard day today. Johnny mcsilver Mr tama is it possible to get rid of my account Johnny mcsilver Johnny mc silver srry by the end of the contest srry my brother got mad johnny mcsilver its changed -_- - King Joshua Pond Hi Tama! Its Me William Brawlmartin I have some thing to tell you.............. CAN YOU PLEASE UNABN ME FROM THE CHAT THINGY I DIDNT KNOW YOU WOULD BE BANNED FOR THAT..?!?!?!?!?! PLUS ITS MY FIRST MONTH DOING THIS D: Plus they didnt even give me a warning?!?!?!?!?!?!? Please 1 more chance so i now know? please?!??! Thank YOu.... D:William Brawlmaritn 20:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Please unban Me Please Im begging You!. (crying)William Brawlmaritn 20:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Davy Darkwash1667 15:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Hi Simon im exploring this wikia now.Davy Darkwash1667 15:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) whatev tama, its true, u know it jobronie Newsletter I revamped the newsletters to make them more professional. Tell me what you think, and please take a look at my new system idea for the community newsletters :) here .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- Bot 15:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey Tama I have a few questions #Is hiding edits from Activity Feed and making bulk edits the only special abilities of bots? #When I make an image transparent how should I save it because as soon as I upload it it loses it's transparency? #Since I can't edit the CSS for other people ( my guildmembers ) is it possible to make a template that they can add to their css instead of using the import feature ( which didn't seem to work and is not the best option because I would not like each guildmember to see my exact css... #What do you think of my suggestion on 20 Things to Say to Noobs When... All I can think of for now Jack Pistol #Okay #So far png hasn't worked, I guess I can try gif... #Like I said import doesnt work well and also I want the my guildmembers to be able to have slightly different css from me. Is there not another way that I can "edit" people's css, liek through a template or something? #And I'm more focused on the fact that everyone wins not really the length anymore :P Jack Pistol Deletion Request Hey Tama I finally got the transparent background image for my guild css that I have been struggling to make myself ( WOOT ) anyway I have uploaded quite a few images as tests today. Could you delete all of them except the one currently on my css, please. To Be Deleted: * * * * Please do not delete: * *And any images I have uploaded before today Thanks Jack Pistol Deletion Request Hey Tama I finally got the transparent background image for my guild css that I have been struggling to make myself ( WOOT ) anyway I have uploaded quite a few images as tests today. Could you delete all of them except the one currently on my css, please. To Be Deleted: * * * * Please do not delete: * *And any images I have uploaded before today Thanks Jack Pistol Oops lol double message sorry >_> but i see you have deleted them, thanks :D You should think about coding the edit button for the different sections of messages back in, it can be a problem sometimes Jack Pistol Automated messages Could you please remove me from your bot's automated message list, or just delete my talk page (assuming you use AWB)? I don't exactly need new message notifications all the time. Sactage 18:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) -_- can u stop with the bot messages?!!?!??! because everytime your bot does it it spams my talk page, plus it gives me 3 messages -_- Deletion Requests Hello, Tama63. Can you delete all of my blogs except for "The INFERNO Beast" for me? Can I also keep "The INFERNO Beast" blog? Can you also delete the comments I made under Jim Logan's last comment from http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Navy_SvS_Championship? Thanks. DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 19:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh why was i kickbanned? i wasnt the one saying inappropiate stuff like Sven. I WASNT EVEN SPAMMING!!!!! THAT WAS SVEN!!! Hi Can you please keep the rollbacks as only rollbacks? We don't need extra admins to stop the spam attack. A rollback can help us with having to promote them. Keep Law, Jack Pistol and Sharpe as chat mods and rollback. We can handle anything that happens. Also, please be a little nicer to Shadow. -- 22:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Request Tama, could you please make me an image... I would like you to make an image of The Mystery of The Stolen Design Logo.png with the cool fireworks/colour bands in the background ( like for my birthday image ) for User blog:Jack Pistol/The Mystery of The Stolen Design 1000 Comments Party. Thanx alot Jack Pistol Friend Me: Hey Tama63, its Captain Leon here. I was just wondering if you could come online to Andaba, Tortuga at the docks and friend me. My guy is Eric Ironvan, level 49. (Reply back before you come online please) Prince Leon of England Re Ok: I'm coming online. On Andaba, Tortuga docks. Eric Ironvan, level 49. See you there Prince Leon of England Garlite: He keeps spamming up the pages, with his gibber gabber. And hes removing stuff on my page! The British Royal Family! Prince Leon of England Re Thanks: Thanks Tama. Prince Leon of England Help? Fred as this on his youpage: YoutubeSubscribe Could I have one but it being for my youtube? the code to his is: YoutubeSubscribe thanks Thnaks a bunch :D Chat Strike idea Okay Here is my idea: You could code these into MediaWiki:Emoticons for strikes given on chat my chatmods. The chatmod can simply type in the code and give the reason. Strike 1 - Code: (strike1) Strike 2 - Code: (strike2) Strike 3 - Code: (strike3) It would make giving strikes alot easier and it would look neater and nobody coul say the did not see the warning because the image would make it noticable :P Jack Pistol Mistake Its "Blabber to ye mates" :P Backups Hey Tama. If you want to, you can make back ups of popular/highly contented pages to my wikia. GenLawrence Wikia. This is in case of Pearson's Rath. Thanks image And for the video, I'll see what I can do :) Benjamin (Ƭ) ' La Mafia Hey Tama Edgar, Skull, Hermit and I have just started a new fan group called La Mafia ( main page coming tomorrow ). It is going to be a mafia group and we will make many company branches etc under it we have 1 already, La Mafia Productions, so could you please make us a cool logo? If you want you could also join La Mafia, we plan to make MANY pages that are affiliated with the idea :P Jack Pistol Bot I understand bots edits are flagged, but what i'm confused with is how to access the bot software, I don't need it but I'd like to know anyways :P do I need to download it? If so, could you possibly give me a link to where I might get it? 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Hey Tama Thanx alot for the logos, they look great! Would you like to join La Mafia Productions as a director or whatever job you would like? You can also sign your cool new story to it since it doesn't have a publisher yet :P Also would you like to join La Mafia as a Don? We will be making many more branches like La Mafia Productions and be doing some fun mafia stuff xD We plan to make several pages relating to the group and a few companies under it and possibly put all the La Mafia subpages as tabs on the main page :P Jack Pistol Idea Check out this. I came up with the idea when Jackie got confused on how many chat-strikes someone had :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Chat css request Tama, can you please change a chat css thing so everytime someome says my name a nyan cat doesnt appear? It's a Conspiracy Top Templates take a look at your userpage :P The Top Templates are now in a nice little order with perfect spacing and in the way of nothing. I ordered them: Rollback, Chatmod, Admin, Bur because that seems to be the level of hierarchy so there will be no gaps inbetween templates. Hope you like it :D Jack Pistol Hi Tama I was wondering if i can have my own CSS? Can i have mines in red background but with white words? Chat emotes I am asking you by request of chat users to stop adding a user's name to a certain emote. The nyan cat should not be linked to Jim's name. The pony was funny but it isn't fair anymore. Please stop adding a user's name to a emote. Thank you for reading this. -- 03:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) What would you think of this? Before I propose this to everyone, I was wondering what you'd think of this. The idea is to make sure administrators are active, and participate more. In order to ensure that most, if not all, administrators on The POTCO Players Wiki are active participants in the community, The POTCO Players Wiki need to adopted an Inactive Administrator Policy. The policy is as follows: *An admin is inactive when they do not make a non-minor (examples of minor edits: fixing spelling, participating in discussions unrelated to Pirates Online or The POTCO Players Wiki , editing their userpage) or administrative-related (administrative tasks, not necessarily tasks only admins can do) contribution within three (3) months. *Admins should be given a reminder up to a week before their rights are to be revoked. (Current inactive admins will also receive a warning if the policy goes into effect.) *A former admin can immediately regain their status by contacting a bureaucrat and declaring their intention to return to active duty if the absence is less than six (6) months. If they are inactive for longer than six months they will have to reapply. *If an admin knows they will be inactive they should step down. Special cases to extend or revoke an administratorship may be brought to the attention of current administrators. If an administrator is banned permanently from The POTCO Players Wiki , their rights are automatically revoked. 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Request Hello. I have a request. You know those buttons you admins have? Well, I'm just wondering if you could make one of those buttons, but for us rolebacks to be able to quickly rollback a page? If you can do that, please add it to my personal css, I'll test it out with you, and then we could add it to the wiki css. Thanks I tried doing that before, and I don't think it will work. The person that made it was Randomtime I think. 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Well, I hope Tama can figure it out. If he can't do it, no one can :D and this would make fighting vandals a heck of a lot easier and faster due to not having to go into the History lol xD but seriously, wanna join :D? By thew ay you have hit 15000 edits, CONGRATS :D Tama I need a Favor. Can you have Wikia check and see if User:Lord Maxamillion and User:Princess Carly of Ireland have the same IP. 17:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Bongo And no, it was not IP scrambler, Tamra. ( that is what my family calls you, we also call you a girl ) :D I just went on another Wiki and created an account. I told you I would be here.... I always get muh revenge, Tamra..... Always... :) Jelyobur Wrong and Right Wrong, I do have a life. :) Right, the other part. :) Jelyobuby Wrong-o No, I was not complaining about a ban. :) -William Hmph I have a life. We talked about this. Not ban dodging. Just annoying. :) Stop banning me, and I COULD just go away, if that is possible for you... Jelyobubybooboobear Chill out Hey Sam Seavane is not William Yellowbones. He's SAM SEAVANE and he's trying to help me. Must you block EVERYONE you see? Please let him just talk to me.. thank you! [[User talk:TheDeceasedCaptain|''Czar Andrew Maxmillius]] Honestly, mate.. Look It was in the safety of my account. Ask Jack pistol! You needn't ban me for that mate. I personally did not break the rules, there is NO section that abides me from asking why someone was banned. I didn't encourage him to keep creating the "Jelyu" accounts.. he's just leveling for me and yes it got annoying and innaporpriate after the 3rd. I never encouraged it, just asked why. Thats not a reason to restrict chat rights. ''Czar Andrew Maxmillius'' Now I can't log on the game, how do I re-install!?! --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That's not working. I deleted minecraft.jar, and now I log in, and it gives me a screen that says "Done Downloading" but the bar isn't complete and won't move. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 21:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Still Banned.. Just like to remind you that I am still banned, aside from the fact I truly didn't do anything wrong. William is gone.. he won't be coming back. Thanks Tama your the Best Ridiculous This is getting Ridicolous. Please un-ban me from chat, William will not be returning. It's been a week of a ban that you even admitted isn't a part of the rules. Please get up to date on that - [[User talk:TheDeceasedCaptain|''Czar Andrew Mallace of New Russia]] Happy birthday! I saw it was your birthday today on the Wiki Calender, so I thought i'd send you a super-happy birthday message! Benjamin Ƭ ' 03:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) An Offer You Cannot Refuse Dear Tama63 Tama im like poring out tears right now :( im not kidding right now im just really crying. Please all i did was make a blog with these guys did to me like they said rude things to me and i was just trying to show what they did to me and now Lord Admiral Captain Andrew is saying im cyber bullying Tama please make this stop all i want is this just to go back to normuel. If i did anything wrong banned me please dont need a admin blog i just want things to go back to normule Please tama make this all stop give me a stike anything please make this stop :( Tama is it ok that you can delete the dose anyone hate me blog? please Ok You gave me 2 strikes, i dont know what the second 1 is for, but the first 1 i can see why with the "lying to the wiki for a year", but the "guilt blogs" i dont see, none of my blogs are guilt blogs, and if you think they are i am sorry, they arent intended to be, and i hope there is no hard feelings between us. The Best In The World I think it was an automatic second strike for some of the offenses. 'Benjamin Ƭ ' - sends Tama a message - Can i please get a globe for The Mystery of The Stolen Design? Much appreciated especially since you're on holiday Confidentially, The GodPistol thanx :D Confidentially, The GodPistol gen of peace page is messed up idk how it is but its mesed up think u can fix it? Sam Hey Tama, just wanted to let you know that Shade unblocked Redbeard last night (night for me at least), but is he in the position to make that decision? I mean there was no community vote in the first place, and I'm pretty positive you guys didn't have an admin vote. Either way, one of my demotion reasons was 'ordering' Shade to stop unblocking Samuel because he just thought he changed, there needs to be a vote or something... And now he's back doing the exact same thing. -- 18:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) help :D wuts the css or java or wat ever coding for the refresh button lol i wanna put it on the answers wiki Bot Software Hey Tama, I downloaded the Bot software recently. Whenever I try and log in using it, it says "invalid username". Is there a way for it to recognize what wiki-site it is? 'News-Tron Ƭ ' Request: background Remember a long time ago i asked u about the background on your user-page, well can you make my talk page & my user-page wit this background please :D? Ban Please ban this vandal for removing content on the "carlos" page. 'Benjamin Ƭ ''' i would like to know why you deleted my Wiki Blog, if its against the rules, u still cant delete it, bc i didnt know it was against the rules, and u have to right to delete a blog if the creator didnt know it was against the rules, and if its bc u think its to compete with this wiki, its not. It a Historical Wiki, not a POTCO themed one, so can u plz undelete it? bc i just want ppl to know its there. - '' ''' Theres Been a mistake I can't get on wiki chat for some reason, it says i was banned but that was already served. Jason Shiprat 00:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Emperor Jason ShipratJason Shiprat 00:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Portals What would you think about portals? A Roleplaying portal? Guilds can have portals? 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Userpage Hello Tama. Can you PLEASE make my userpage look cool with coding but still make it to where I can edit it? Page background Is there a css or js template/code to change the page background? Along with links, and all the other related things in Theme designer? Not the wiki logo or background, just the page color, links, and all that. :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ''' um.... I made a pirate page but i'm not sure if it's in the right place or not.... and also can i change the colors and fonts? If so how do I do that? Thanks Kat Truewalker Kat Truewalker 13:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... I dun it wrong... can it be moved or should I delete it and start again? I'd like to keep the content though. Doh. Sorry. :( Kat Truewalker Kat Truewalker 13:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks tama... can you call it Kat Truewalker? and i'll keep editing the font and so forth :) Kat Truewalker 13:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Spania Vandal please ban he has been vandalizing Spania Confidentially, The GodPistol